


Into the broom closet

by Tamquam_alter_idem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamquam_alter_idem/pseuds/Tamquam_alter_idem
Summary: Harry is on a mission to find out what Draco Malfoy is up to, but things take an unexpected turn when he is caught following him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Into the broom closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fanfic, if you like it please let me know, and if you really like it please leave me suggestions for more things to write ❤

For as long as he could remember, Harry had loathed the blonde-haired Slytherin called Draco Malfoy; from their very first meeting he had not been able to stop thinking about him. He just KNEW that Malfoy was up to no good, and he wasn’t about to just sit by and let him get away with whatever dastardly plans he might have, and he was sure he had them. He had never mistrusted someone more in his life, and he didn’t feel safe leaving him to wander of his own accord, unchallenged by anyone in his immoral activities. 

Year after year Harry had studied Malfoy’s every move, examining the back of his neck as he ate his toast in the great hall at breakfast, studying his hands in potions as they meticulously chopped ingredients and stirred his cauldron, staying up late nights, wand lit under the covers as he studied the small dot labeled “Draco Malfoy” on the Marauder's map moving to and fro in the Slytherin dormitories, slipping out of the portrait hole to follow him whenever he left; you could never be too careful with someone as slippery as Malfoy; Harry had to stay vigilant, because he knew the other boy was always up to no good. There was hardly ever a moment when Malfoy wasn’t on his mind, he sat in his classes staring at him, stewing in anger at the thoughts of him getting away with whatever he was doing unquestioned. Harry didn’t have proof that he was doing anything at all, but as more and more things went awry at Hogwarts, he just knew the other boy had to be involved in something bad, he could feel it in his gut, and more than anything he wanted to prove it. 

His friends had believed him at first, they suspected him right along with Harry and they often followed him around together; but as time went on, they grew more and more disbelieving that Malfoy was behind all the strange happenings at Hogwarts. “sure mate, he’s a dodgy guy for sure, but I think you need to let it go, he can’t be scheming all the time” Ron had told him as he once again told his friends that he suspected Malfoy was up to something. “Ron is right” Hermione had said, “I know you don’t like him Harry, and for good reason, but he’s gotten to your head, you need to let it go.” But Harry had no intentions of letting it go. He knew in his gut that he was right, and he would prove it, with or without the help of his friends. So, every night Harry studied Malfoy on the map, and anytime he left his dormitory, which was often, he followed. This night was different though, this time, Draco had caught him following him.

Everything had been going smoothly, Harry had left the Gryffindor dormitories after he had watched Malfoy leave his rooms and set off through the castle. “What could he be up to this late at night?” Harry wondered to himself as he followed Malfoy’s footsteps from under the safety of his invisibility cloak. As he walked, he thought about all the things he could be doing, something involving Voldemort for sure. For a long time now, Harry had suspected the Slytherin to have become a Deatheater; no one would believe him, it was just too preposterous to imagine that a child their age could’ve become one, surely you had to be an adult for that; but deep down, Harry knew it was true. 

He felt a rush of adrenaline as he advanced further, he was getting close now, soon he would catch his greatest enemy red handed in whatever evil task he was pursuing in the middle of the night. He turned a corner and caught a glint of blonde hair atop a set of green and black robes, Malfoy was walking up ahead, he seemed to be heading towards the dungeons, as the staircase was just down the hallway. Harry folded up the map and tucked it into his robes as he continued forward

Walking softly Harry pursued the other boy, who had paused in his walking. He appeared to be checking his reflection in a gilded mirror that was hanging up above a couple of water fountains as he leaned on one of them with his elbows. Harry almost scoffed, that was so like Draco, stopping to admire himself in the middle of some sort of late-night escapade. As Harry drew further, only feet away from the other boy now, he too looked at Malfoy’s reflection. He saw the piercing grey eyes that he knew so well, the delicate pale skin over sharp cheekbones, the pale twinge of pink in his cheeks. As Harry looked, he noticed the dark rings that had been forming under his eyes over the past few weeks. Harry had chalked them up to nothing more than lack of sleep, late nights prowling the castle for nefarious deeds would do that to a person; but when he was this close, he noticed that the other boy looked somewhat defeated, he was clearly exhausted, from more than just lack of sleep. 

Despite himself Harry felt a twinge of worry in his gut for the other boy, if he was a Deatheater, as Harry had so often imagined, he would’ve expected Malfoy to be having the time of his life, but the boy before him in the mirror did not appear to be very happy. Stepping forward to get a closer look at the circles under the other boy’s eyes, he distractedly trod on his robes, and pitched forward. Horrified, he desperately tried to right himself, and at the last moment, before falling straight into Malfoy, he managed to gain his footing back, relieved, he ran his hands over his robes to insure that all was in place, but he accidentally hit his wand, which unbeknownst to Harry, had been hanging precariously out of his robes. He gasped as the wand fell from his pocket and clattered to the ground. In front of him Malfoy stiffened and whipped around, wand out and pointed in Harry’s direction.

“I know you’re there” he barked, “show yourself”. Harry cast around in his brain for ideas, quickly stooping down to pick up his wand, which had landed right beside his foot, still under the cloak, he grabbed it and righted himself again. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before, and Malfoy was looking right at him. As the other boy took a step forward, Harry threw caution to the wind and whipped off the cloak, brandishing his wand at the Slytherin. “Potter” Draco sneered, “I should’ve known it was you, sticking your nose into places it doesn’t belong, as usual; but I didn’t know you had an invisibility cloak, I guess the chosen one must have some way to involve himself in the affairs of others, wait until Snape hears about this one”. “Shove it Malfoy, and tell me what you were doing out here in the middle of the night, out on a late-night mission for the dark lord? Or just admiring yourself like the obnoxious prat you are?” 

Draco smiled a dangerous smile, he drew his wand out further, daring Harry to do the same, but both boys stopped short when they heard a noise. Down the hallway Harry had just come down, they heard what they knew must be Filch walking towards them. As Harry was looking off in the direction of the sound, distracted, Draco had come up behind Harry and put a hand firmly over his mouth. Gasping slightly at the touch, Harry let out a tiny welp of surprise. “Be quiet!” Draco warned, and he shoved Harry toward what looked like a tiny supply closet to the left of the water fountains. “Alohomora” Draco muttered as he brandished his wand at the knob. The boys heard a click as the door unlocked and Draco quickly opened the door and shoved Harry in before himself, closing the door softly behind them just as Filch rounded the corner. 

It was in fact a supply closet; the smallest one Harry had ever seen. There was a broom propped up in the corner surrounded by various other cleaning supplies, leaving only enough room for Harry to stand against the wall with Draco pressing in on him, their faces inches apart. They both looked towards the door as they listened to Filch slowly making his way down the hallway. They heard him stop to wait for Ms. Norris, who was apparently far behind. All they could do was wait for him to pass. 

Harry could feel his heart hammering against his chest, he could feel Draco’s body pressed up against his own, he had never been this close to someone before. He felt warm pressed up against the other boy, as he thought about the situation they were in, he found himself wanting to draw closer to the blonde. “that’s ridiculous”, thought harry “why would I want that?” nevertheless he felt himself flush. He looked away from the door towards the other boy only to find sharp grey eyes staring right into his own. He had never noticed before, but Malfoy had beautiful eyes, and a very handsome face which looked slightly flushed from what little he could see in the darkness as his eyes adjusted. Blushing even deeper he looked down as the other boy shifted. He noticed just how close he was to him, his chest was pressed up against the side of Draco’s, and the other boy’s leg was pressed tightly against the front of his pants. 

As Draco shifted again to look at the door, his thigh pressed even further against Harry’s groin. “stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it right now” he thought to himself. He looked up again into Draco’s face, and the other boy’s eyes met his. Harry looked down at Draco’s lips, and he couldn’t help but think about what it might be like to press his own against them. For just a moment, he imagined this, and to his horror, he felt his pants become tighter as the blood rushed down to his groin. He tried desperately to think of something, ANYTHING else, but he could only feel the body of the other boy pressed tightly against him, and he grew harder. Draco made a small noise, looking down at his leg, where he felt Harry’s erection pressing against him. His eyes snapped back up to meet Harry’s horrified one, and to Harry’s surprise, he smirked. Just then, they heard receding footsteps as Filch, having been reunited with his cat, kept walking. 

“Enjoying this, huh potter?” Draco drawled. Harry blushed furiously; he didn’t know what to say. “who would’ve imagined, the boy who lived, into boys?” “shut it Malfoy” he said, and then, on a whim, he leaned in and pressed his lips into Draco’s, earning himself a startled grunt, but then, to Harry’s surprise, he felt Draco kissing him back. Harry came in closer; wrapping his arms around the other boy’s hips, he licked at Draco’s bottom lip, looking for permission. Draco let his tongue into his mouth and the kiss became more desperate, Draco let out a small moan as Harry ground against him. “Who’s into boys now?” he asked. Draco flushed a darker pink, “just shut up and get back to what you were doing” Draco half moaned. “I can handle that” replied Harry. He turned them around and shoved Draco up against the wall, grinding deeply against the other boy’s now hard cock. He felt the Slytherin’s hips move involuntarily against him, wanting friction. 

Harry yanked off Draco’s robes hungrily, throwing them to the side, he reached down to the button on the other boy’s pants and quickly unbuttoned them and then fumbling slightly with the zipper, he had them down around his ankles; Draco hastily kicked them off. Harry took this as a cue, and getting quickly to his knees, he put his mouth around the pale erection, earning a loud groan from Draco. “fuck Harry” Draco whined as he put his hands on the back of Harry’s head. Harry hollowed out his cheeks as he brought his head back and forth, and Draco let out a string of curses as he moaned, rocking his hips back and forth. It wasn’t long until Draco was coming in thick spurts down Harry’s throat. It was enough to put him over the edge too, and in seconds he was coming in his pants. As he finished, Harry released his member and stood back up, looking Draco in his eyes once again, he could see his pupils were blown out with lust, and he was wearing a small blissed out smile. 

“As much as I would love to keep this little rendezvous going” Draco started, “I should be off to bed before someone notices I’m gone.” He stooped to pick up his underpants and slacks, pulling them on with ease and shrugging into his discarded robes. “See you around, Potter.” And with that, he casually opened the door and left, leaving Harry standing in the small broom closet. 

“what just happened?” thought Harry, “did Malfoy and I just do that?”. He sat for a while in total awe as Draco’s steps receded down the hall. Standing up, he retrieved his discarded pile of things, shrugged the invisibility cloak back on and closed the door behind him. 

He grew more and more confused, yet excited about what had just happened as he walked back to Gryffindor tower; he wasn’t entirely sure how any of that had happened, but he was sure of one thing: he wanted it to happen again.


End file.
